7 Deadly of Sins
by Izca RizcassieYJ
Summary: Sasuke jelmaan iblis yang biasa disebut Lucifer, ia selalu bisa membuat manusia jatuh ke lubang dosa. Lalu bagaimana usahanya menarik Naruto ke dasar neraka dengan ketujuh dosa yang manis namun mematikan. ? Drabble,BL/MXM...SN
1. Chapter 1 Envy

**Disclaimer** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Fantasy,Romance**

 **Story of Izca RizcassieYJ**

 **Warning : Miss Typo,Typo(s),Gaje, Shounen-ai,Boys Love,MXM,**

 **OOC, EYD yang tidak sesuai**

 **Cerita ini di buat hanya untuk menghibur semata bukan untuk di komersilkan**

 **DLDR**

 **©7 Sins of Deadly©**

 **Douzo ^^**

Ia adalah sosok yang sempurna dengan mata segelap malam yang bisa mengikat semua manusia baik perempuan maupun laki-laki di tambah dengan postur tubuhnya yang mampu membuat mereka meneteskan air liur sehingga tanpa sadar telah terperosok pada salah satu dari tujuh dosa mematikan di dunia, manusia itu tidak pernah tahu bahwa sosok tampan, cerdas, dan sempurna yang mereka agungkan tidak lebih dari manusia jelmaan iblis. Lucifer nama asli iblis itu tapi di dunia manusia ia di kenal dengan nama Sasuke Uchiha, semua manusia akan mudah bertekuk lutut untuknya namun dari sekian banyak manusia di dunia ada satu yang menarik perhatiannya. Manusia itu adalah seorang laki-laki manis yang memiliki manik langit di musim panas dan rambut pirang cerah layaknya matahari terlebih kepribadian ceria dan hati yang masih putih membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke ingin mengotori hati seputih kapasnya dengan semua dosa di dunia. Dan langkah sang Lucifer membawa malaikat manis itu di mulai dari hari ini.

Hari ini seperti biasa iblis berwujud manusia itu berjalan dengan gaya angkuhnya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan memuja dari penggemarnya, matanya terpaku menatap pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang melihatnya dari jendela. Ia menyeringai saat mangsanya berpandangan dengan manik gelapnya terlebih melihat decihan untuknya.

"Hei… Naru-chan, apa yang sedang kau lihat ?"

"Bukan apa-apa Kiba, dan tolong berhenti memanggilku dengan Naru-chan ! aku ini laki-laki tahu !"

"Hahaha…. Gomen Naru-chan soalnya kau terlalu manis sih ?"

"Huh…. Terserah kau saja ! aku membencimu !"

"Heum ? yakin nih ? padahal aku mau mentraktirmu loh Naru ?"

"Hontou ni ?"

"Ha'i, tapi…. Tadi aku lihat loh waktu kamu nglihatin Sasuke-senpai ?"

"Iiee… aku tidak melihatnya tadi"

"Hohoho… tidak melihatnya tapi menatap tanpa berkedip ? Cie… Naru-chan ?"

"Urusai Kiba !"

Dan setelah mengatakannya pemuda pirang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu meninggalkan Kiba yang merupakan sahabatnya dengan kaki yang di hentakan dan wajah yang memerah malu. Tanpa mereka sadari ada yang memperhatikan interaksi mereka dengan pandangan yang menusuk.

'Tch… Kuso, kenapa malah aku yang iri dengan pemuda pecinta anjing itu'

Semua penggemarnya berangsur mundur terlebih melihat aura gelap yang keluar dari idola mereka, sedangkan ia sendiri melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda menuju kelasnya. Dan hari ini berakhir dengan kegagalannya menarik sang malaikat.

 **End,or Tbc ?**

Yosh ! ika bawain drabble nih ? sekian lama pengen bikin drabble dan baru kesampaian sekarang.

Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san yang udah review and fav **©Sexy Reverse Harem no Teme©** ,,

Semoga minna-san suka drabblenya,kalau suka ika lanjut tapi kalau gk suka tetep ika lanjut..:D


	2. Chapter 2 Pride

**Disclaimer** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Fantasy,Romance**

 **Story of Izca RizcassieYJ**

 **Warning : Miss Typo,Typo(s),Gaje, Shounen-ai,Boys Love,MXM,**

 **OOC, EYD yang tidak sesuai**

 **Cerita ini di buat hanya untuk menghibur semata bukan untuk di komersilkan,**

 **DLDR**

 **©7 Deadly of Sins©**

 **Douzo ^^**

Sasuke yakin jika apa yang telah ia lakukan sekarang bisa mencoreng harga dirinya sebagai seorang iblis, tapi bukankah kecurangan bagian dari iblis ? Dan jika apa yang ia lakukan sekarang bisa membawa malaikat pirang itu ke neraka apapun akan ia lakukan termasuk memanipulasi.

 **2\. Pride**

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi menandakan di mulainya langkah kedua untuk menjerat sang malaikat karena sejujurnya Sasuke tidak lagi memiliki cukup waktu di dunia manusia, dan ia yakin perasaan sombong tidak akan melekat pada malaikat pirang itu tapi membanggakan dirinya sendiri secara berlebihan pasti semua manusia pernah melakukannya. Ujian semester sudah di mulai seminggu yang lalu dan hasil akhirnya di umumkan tepat hari ini, dan tentu saja akan ia manfaatkan sebaik mungkin. Dengan menyunggingkan seringaian iblisnya ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas Naruto sang malaikat menawan, melihat Uchiha Sasuke melewati lorong kelas X semua murid yang merupakan adik kelasnya menatap dengan berbagai ekspresi kagum,iri, dan tatapan benci dan hanya di balas dengan senyuman angkuhnya membuat penggemarnya semakin menjerit meneriakkan namanya. Sasuke tetap melangkahkan kakinya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan dan teriakan yang jujur saja sangat ia benci. Sampai suara dari kelas sang malaikat terdengar di telinganya.

' _Tch… manusia rendahan seperti mereka benar-benar menjengkelkan! Ah.. tunggu suara yang itu'_

"Wah… Naru-chan tumben sekali kau tidak ikut remedial, padahal semuanya remedial kecuali Shika yang sudah jenius"

"Huh ?"

"Apa-apaan itu ? baru dapat nilai bagus saja langsung sombong"

"Apa maksudmu Kiba ? maaf aku tidak mendengarkanmu tadi"

Kiba yang melihat sikap sahabatnya hanya mendengus kesal dan sesaat melihat ke arah jendela kelasnya ternyata senpai yang merangkap sebagai ketua osis melewati kelasnya, ia yang tadinya ingin kesal menjadi terkekeh membuat kernyitan bingung di dahi sahabat pirangnya.

"Sasuke-senpai lagi,eh ?"

"Huh ?"

"Yaak ! kau ini dari tadi huh, huh terus…. "

"Gomen Kiba, memangnya tadi kau bilang apa ?"

"Ck… dasar kau ini, kalau saja bukan sahabatku sudah aku berikan kau pada Akamaru !"

"Hahaha…. Kau tidak serius kan Kiba ?"

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh ! aku heran bagaimana bisa BakaNaru sepertimu bisa mendapat nilai bagus ?"

"Jangan bercanda Kiba…. Kau kan tahu otakku ini pas-pasan"

"Aku serius ! kau bisa lihat sendiri di papan pengumuman"

"Hah…. Baiklah"

Naruto langsung melesat mendengar ucapan Kiba, ia ingin melihat secara langsung karena takut di kerjai oleh sahabatnya itu. Begitu ia sampai kerumunan siswa langsung menyingkir seakan memberi akses untuknya, dan alangkah terkejutnya saat ia melihat nilainya yang biasa di bawah rata-rata menjadi peringkat ketiga persis di bawah nama teman sekelasnya Nara Shikamaru. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali dan mengucek matanya khawatir jika apa yang ia lihat salah, namun ternyata memang ia berada di peringkat ketiga parallel. Naruto yakin jika saat mengerjakan ujian itu ia menjawabnya dengan asal karena otak pas-pasannya tidak memiliki daya yang cukup untuk soal yang berjumlah lima puluh itu, ia akan memastikan kebenarannya pada wali kelasnya. Namun saat membalikkan badannya ia malah bertabrakan dengan dada bidang seorang siswa yang berada tepat di belakangnya.

' **BRUK'**

"Eh….Sasuke-senpai "

"Hn… Dobe"

"Gomen… aku tidak sengaja"

"Hn… ternyata kau pintar juga Dobe-chan"

"Ap- huh ?"

"Aku bilang ternyata kau pintar juga"

"Ah… Iiee senpai aku rasa ada kesalahan saat guru mengecek hasilnya. Dan tolong jangan panggil aku dengan suffix-chan"

"Ck… bagaimana bisa salah ? sekolah kita tidak menggunakan tenaga manual saat pengecekan Dobe"

"Maksudnya apa senpai ?"

"Hah… kau ini memang benar-benar Dobe, hn ?"

"Aku memang bodoh senpai, tapi jangan mengejekku seperti itu. Lagipula aku tidak yakin itu lembar jawaban milikku"

"Hn…."

"Sumimasen senpai, aku ingin lewat. Tolong menyingkir dulu"

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi Naruto beranjak menuju ruang guru untuk memastikan nilainya, sedangkan Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan heran.

 **~SKIP~**

Bel masuk telah berbunyi dan semua siswa telah memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing termasuk siswa berambut pirang, melihat sahabatnya telah kembali Kiba langsung menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana Naru-chan ?"

"Etto… ternyata Kakashi-sensei salah memasukkan nilaiku, hehehe"

"Benarkan yang aku bilang ? Naru-chan tidak mungkin mendapat nilai bagus sedangkan aku saja ikut remedial"

"Hidoi…. Kenapa kau sejujur itu sih Kiba ?"

"Hahaha… aku hanya bercanda Naru-chan, lagipula keliatannya kau malah senang tidak menjadi peringkat ketiga ?"

"Tentu saja aku senang, walaupun nilaiku pas-pasan tapi semua itu murni dari hasil otakku sendiri"

"Haaah… aku bangga memiliki sahabat sepertimu Naru-chan, tapi ngomong-ngomong sepertinya bukan itu saja yang membuatmu bahagia ? aku benar kan ?"

"Iiee…. Kata siapa aku senang berbicara dengan Sasuke-senpai"

"Oh… ternyata itu yah alasannya ? Hahaha"

"Yaak… Kiba kau menjebakku yah ? awas kau yah ?"

Terdengar suara teriakan dari kelas X-III, teriakan merdu dari sang malaikat pirang bukanlah kekesalan tapi hanya untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Suara yang bisa membuat sang iblis kesal karena belum bisa menyentuh hati sang malaikat pirang.

' _Huh… sial umumnya semua manusia akan senang jika mendapat nilai yang bagus, tapi dia malah senang jika nilainya jelek. Manusia yang menarik dan akan aku pastikan cara yang lain pasti berhasil, dan apa itu kenapa dia tidak marah ? Baiklah kali ini aku kalah tapi bukan berarti aku menyerah'_

Sedangkan Naruto merasakan bulu romanya merinding ketika angin menyapa kulitnya terlebih seakan ada bisikan halus yang menyapa telinganya membuat ia bergidik ngeri tanpa menyadari ada yang memperhatikannya dengan seringaian penuh makna.

 **End, or Tbc ?**

Update minna-san….. ^^

Gomen kalau hasilnya ngecewain & kalau kependekkan ini drabble, ne ?

Ah… Sankyu buat yang udah review,,

D'angel : ini udah di lanjut….^^

 **kyuubi no kitsune 4485** : sankyu… ini udah lanjut kyuubi-san^^

 **Indah605** : hah ? keren yaah ? cerita gini ?#nunjuk7deadly…. Sankyu buat supportnya indah-chan^^

 **Ryuusuke583** : Hmhm… gak janji ne kalo bakalan panjang,, aku usahain happy end':3 udah di update semoga gak kecewa…sankyuu ryuu-san^^

 **Hanazawa kay** : Doumo#bow sankyuu hanazawa-san^^

 **SNlop** : Eum… gimana yah ? kayaknya Naru –chan udah kena panah cupid tuh ?#lirikNaru

Tapi, liat nanti ne ? sankyuu SNlop(?)-san^^

DarkBlueSky : udah di lanjut nih, semoga kamu suka ne ? dark-san^^

 **3HiNa devilujoshi** : udah nih baru langkah kedua Sasu naklukin sang malaikat#uhuk

Semoga gak ngecewain kamu..^^

 **LNaruSasu** : He'eum berhubung si ayam#disambitSasu pantes jadi iblis jadi aku jadiin aja dia Lucifer-sama,kekeke#authortewas,, sankyuu L-san

 **Choikim1310** : kan drabble say, jadi gomen kalo kamu ngrasa k pendekan udah aku tambahin nih wordnya..^^

 **Dodomppa** : udah lanjut… sankyu^^

 **Kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani** : fiuh,,, panjang banget penname'ny… ha'i salam kenal juga kaze-chan^^ panggil aja ika…. Doumo#bow

Pikupiku : Gomen, ini emang drabble piku-chan cz gak sanggup bikin yang panjang… sankyu untuk sarannya..^^

 **RaFa LLight S.N** : ahaha.. gomen mengecewakan, cz emang drabble jadi singkat^^

Ichijo sena : udah di lanjut sena-san ^^

Oh ya… kemaren padahal ada yang salah lho ? kirain ada yang sadar ternyata gak ada yah ?#pundung

Oke sankyuu untuk semuanya#bow

 **RnR,please ^^**


	3. Chapter 3 Sloth

**Disclaimer** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Fantasy,Romance**

 **Story of Izca RizcassieYJ**

 **Warning : Miss Typo,Typo(s),Gaje, Shounen-ai,Boys Love,MXM,**

 **OOC, EYD yang tidak sesuai**

 **Cerita ini di buat hanya untuk menghibur semata bukan untuk di komersilkan,**

 **DLDR**

 **©7 Deadly of Sins©**

 **Douzo^^**

Minggu adalah salah satu hari libur yang paling di tunggu semua manusia untuk beristirahat sejenak dan biasa di gunakan untuk bermalasan tentu saja, dan Sasuke tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan untuk menaklukan Naruto seorang manusia yang berhati murni layaknya malaikat. Meskipun dua langkah yang ia lakukan tidak bereaksi apapun bukan berarti ia menyerah karena masih beberapa langkah lagi sebelum kata gagal dan seorang Lucifer tidak pernah gagal menarik mangsanya.

 **3\. Sloth**

Langkah ketiga Sasuke di mulai dengan menuju ke apartemen atau bisa di sebut flat kecil milik Naruto, ia yakin jika Naruto masih betah berada di kasur hangat miliknya karena cuaca dingin yang amat mendukung. Sasuke menaiki sepeda sport dengan headphone yang melingkar di leher jenjangnya membuat ia semakin memukau membuat para pejalan kaki maupun pengendara sepeda menatapnya tanpa berkedip, sedangkan objek yang di tatap hanya acuh hingga tidak terasa ia telah sampai di tempat tujuannya flat kecil dimana Naruto tinggal. Sebenarnya ia bukanlah iblis yang mau turun langsung untuk menjerat manusia tapi khusus untuk Naruto apapun akan ia lakukan meskipun harus menjadi stalker dadakan dan merendahkan harga dirinya sebagai pangeran iblis.

Baru saja ia ingin melangkah tiba – tiba terdengar teriakan yang terdengar merdu, ah sepertinya ia harus memeriksakan telinganya karena menganggap suara teriakan itu merdu. Tanpa sadar ia langsung menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang salah satu pohon agar Naruto tidak melihatnya.

"Jiraiya-Jichan….. Naru berangkat dulu ne ?"

"Iya… hati – hati ! kalau ada yang berbuat mesum padamu langsung lari !"

"Hahaha…. Tentu saja Ji-chan, lagipula yang mesum itu Ji-chan"

"Aish… kau ini memang cucu kurang ajar"

"Hihihi… Naru hanya bercanda Ji-chan, jangan marah yah ?"

"Hah… iya aku tidak marah, cepat sana kau berangkat nanti bisa terlambat. Jangan lupa pakai mantelmu"

"Ha'i… Naru berangkat dulu Ji-chan, Ittekimasu"

"Itterashai Naru"

Seakan baru sadar sikapnya, Sasuke keluar dari persembunyiannya dan melihat sosok Naruto yang menggunakan pakaian santai sedang menuntun sepeda. Ia mengikuti mangsanya dengan perlahan tanpa di sadari oleh targetnya, ia berhenti begitu sosok yang di ikutinya berhenti di tempat yang menjual berbagai macam majalah. Karena jarak yang cukup jauh ia terpaksa menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mempertajam pendengarannya agar bisa tahu apa yang di bicarakan oleh Naruto dan seseorang yang ia duga adalah pemilik toko itu.

"Ohayou Saso-nii…."

"Ohayou Naru-chan…"

"Bhuu… jangan memanggilku dengan suffix-chan, Nii-san sama saja dengan Kiba"

"Hahaha… gomen Naru, soalnya kamu itu terlalu manis dan menggemaskan"

"Terserah Saso-nii saja, Naru juga sudah bosan untuk menghentikan Saso-nii sama Kiba. Naru langsung berangkat saja Nii-san nanti keburu siang"

"Baiklah… ini yang harus kau antar pagi ini. Jangan sampai pelanggan mengeluh lagi karena koran yang kau antar itu kotor atau basah karena jatuh"

"Ha'i Nii-san…. Ittekimasu"

"Itterashai"

Sasori tidak menyadari jika interaksinya dengan Naruto membuat seseorang mengepalkan tangan menahan emosi, bulu kuduknya meremang apalagi saat ia tidak sengaja bertatapan mata dengan seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut dan mata berwarna gelap, tapi dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok itu. Ia melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum ketika Naruto mulai meninggalkannya, dan ketika ia mencari sosok itu lagi hanya udara kosong yang ia dapatkan.

Sedangkan di sisi lain Naruto mulai mengayuh sepedanya, mengantarkan koran para pelanggannya. Memang setiap hari minggu ia tidak seperti teman-temannya yang bisa menghabiskan setiap hari liburan dengan bersantai ataupun bermalasan, tinggal dengan seorang kakek mesum penulis novel dewasa dan penghasilan yang tidak pasti membuat ia harus ikut bekerja mengumpulkan uang untuk biaya hidup mereka termasuk biaya untuk sekolahnya.

Terik matahari yang menggantikan pagi yang dingin tidak mampu menyurutkan semangat Naruto untuk mengayuh sepedanya, ia mengusap peluh yang mengalir di sekitar pelipisnya. Setelah yakin semua koran telah di antar ia melajukan sepedanya ke arah taman ia tidak menyadari jika seseorang mengikutinya, kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang menikmati sentuhan angin yang membelai lembut hingga sensasi dingin menyapa pipinya mengejutkan Naruto yang hampir memasuki alam mimpi. Naruto terpukau melihat sosok yang berada tepat di depannya dengan kaos tanpa lengan membentuk otot – otot terlatih serta bisep yang tidak berlebihan namun mampu membuat wanita manapun meneteskan air liurnya, termasuk dirinya yang susah menelan ludahnya sendiri. Sedangkan objek yang di tatap Naruto hanya menyeringai terlebih tatapan dan gumaman Naruto.

"Tampan…"

"Aku memang tampan Dobe"

"Hah ?"

"Ck… Dobe, memang Dobe"

"Aku memang bodoh tapi aku bukan Dobe, Sasuke-senpai"

"Hn… jangan panggil aku senpai ketika kita berdua, panggil saja Sasuke"

"Apa tidak apa – apa senpai ?"

"Hn…. Minum itu Dobe, aku tahu pasti kau kepanasan"

"Ah… arigatou senp- Sasuke-san"

"Hn… Sasuke saja"

"Eh, "

"Dobe…. tumben kau di sini, manusia sepertimu biasanya masih bermalasan di hari libur seperti ini"

"Memangnya kenapa ? Aku hanya ingin menikmati hari libur di taman"

"Hn… "

"Maksudnya apa Sasuke ?"

"Hn… temani aku makan"

"Hah ?"

"Cepatlah !"

"Ha'i"

Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Naruto, ia melangkah menuju tempat sepedanya tanpa memikirkan Naruto yang memandang dengan tatapan penuh Tanya. Ia menggerakan tangannya memberikan isyarat agar Naruto duduk, Naruto sendiri tertunduk malu saat Sasuke memintanya duduk di depan ia hanya bisa berharap Sasuke tidak mendengar bunyi detak jantungnya yang kian menggila apalagi saat mencium aroma maskulin bercampur dengan keringat. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya merutuki pikiran mesum yang hampir merusak otak polosnya, ia tidak tahu jika Sasuke menyeringai senang menyadari jarak yang begitu dekat dengan malaikat pirangnya.

'Heuh, kali ini gagal tapi sekarang aku tahu kelemahanmu. Naru, sayang… hahahaha'

Update…. Chappy ini udah jadi langkah ketiga Sasu njerat Naru, ternyata gagal lagi cz Naru bukan termasuk 'Sloth=Malas' di sini Naru itu bukan yang pemalas seperti biasa yah ?

Semoga kalian suka^^

Gomen gak bisa balesin review kalian semua, tapi sankyu buat yang nyempetin ninggalin jejak, follow, and review juga… Hontou ni Arigatou-gozaimasu#bow

S&N : di tunggu reviewnya yah minna-san^^

 **RnR, please (** **ΩΩ** **)**


	4. Chapter 4 Gluttony

**Disclaimer** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Fantasy,Romance**

 **Story of Izca RizcassieYJ**

 **Warning : Miss Typo,Typo(s),Gaje, Shounen-ai,Boys Love,MXM,**

 **OOC, EYD yang tidak sesuai**

 **Cerita ini di buat hanya untuk menghibur semata bukan untuk di komersilkan,**

 **DLDR**

 **©7 Deadly of Sins©**

 **Douzo^^**

'Jika langkah keempat gagal lagi, maka jangan salahkan aku memanfaatkan kelemahanmu Naru'

 **4\. Gluttony**

Setelah yakin Naruto bisa duduk dengan nyaman, Sasuke mulai mengayuh sepedanya dengan pelan karena khawatir jika ia menambah kecepatan mereka berdua akan jatuh. Mereka mulai meninggalkan taman tanpa memperdulikan nasib sepeda Naruto menuju sebuah _coffe shop_ yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Sasuke yang menghentikan laju sepedanya tiba – tiba membuat Naruto tersentak kaget hingga hampir terjatuh namun Sasuke dengan sigap menahannya. Detak jantung Naruto semakin cepat terlebih tangan kekar Sasuke melingkar erat di pinggang rampingnya, sampai suara bass menyapa telinganya.

"Dobe, sampai kapan kau memelukku ? sekarang kita sudah sampai"

"?"

"Hah… Kita sudah sampai Dobe, jadi cepat turun !"

"Ah.. gomennasai Sasuke"

"Aku tahu kau Dobe, tapi jangan terlalu sering melamun. Kau mau ayam tetangga mati (?)"

"Bhuahaha… aku tidak tahu kalau Sasuke bisa membuat lelucon juga"

"Kau menghinaku, heh ?"

"Iiee.. hanya saja lucu Sasuke membawa saudara sendiri"

"Hoo.. kau mengejekku, atau masih ingin menikmati posisi ini ?"

"Eh ?"

Setelah sadar jika posisi mereka yang terlihat –ehm, akhirnya Naruto turun dari sepeda Sasuke dengan wajah merona malu sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengernyitkan alisnya heran akan sikap Naruto. Tanpa membuang waktu Sasuke menaruh sepeda di tempat parkir dan menarik tangan Naruto yang masih berdiri di tempat ia semula, Sasuke menarik salah satu kursi untuk Naruto kemudian ia sendiri menduduki kursi yang tepat berhadapan dengan Naruto. Melihat pelanggan yang datang seorang pelayan langsung mendekati meja mereka.

"Kau mau pesan apa Dobe ?"

"Hah ? maksud Sasuke apa ? Bukankah aku hanya menemani saja ?"

"Hn… tentu saja tidak Dobe, cepat pesan apapun yang kau mau"

"Benarkah aku boleh pesan apapun ?"

"Hn"

'Kena kau Dobe, ternyata kau sama saja jika di hadapkan dengan makanan menjadi rakus seperti manusia yang lain'

Sasuke menyeringai melihat binar di wajah malaikat pirangnya terlebih pesanan yang di minta oleh Naruto beruntung ia Uchiha jika bukan bisa di pastikan kantongnya langsung menipis, tetapi ia mengernyit bingung ketika makanan yang di pesan oleh mereka datang Naruto tidak ikut memakannya meskipun lima bungkus penuh berbagai roti beraroma lezat itu terlihat menggoda.

"Dobe, kenapa kau tidak memakan sarapanmu ?"

"Betsuni, nanti saja jika sudah lapar"

"Hn"

Tanpa bertanya lagi Sasuke menghabiskan sarapannya dengan cepat melihat Naruto yang terlihat gelisah, setelah makanan di depannya tandas ia lalu beranjak menuju meja kasir untuk membayar meninggalkan Naruto. Usai membayar ia membantu Naruto yang terlihat kesusahan menuju tempat parkir sepedanya, sementara ia mengambil sepeda Naruto di biarkan menunggu. Tepat saat Sasuke berhadapan dengan Naruto ia langsung di hujani tatapan puppy eyes milik malaikat pirangnya.

"Sasuke tolong antarkan aku ke taman yang tadi"

"Memangnya kenapa, Dobe ?"

"Aku mau mengambil sepeda yang tadi kita tinggalkan"

"Hn"

Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke mengayuh sepedanya ke tempat dimana sepeda milik Naruto di tinggalkan, saat tiba di taman Naruto langsung beranjak dari sepeda Sasuke ke arah sepedanya sendiri sedangkan Sasuke hanya memperhatikan dari jauh namun melihat Naruto kerepotan membawa bungkusan besar yang di dapat dari hasil merampok dompetnya membuat ia mengayuh sepedanya mendekati Naruto. Ia langsung menarik salah satu bungkusan yang paling besar dan menaruhnya di stang sepeda miliknya, Naruto sendiri hanya terkejut ketika senpainya itu menarik salah satu bungkusan yang sedang ia pegang.

"Eh, Sasuke-san maksudku Sasuke kenapa mengambil plastik milikku ?"

"Hn… Dobe, semua orang juga tahu kalau badanmu itu kecil. Bagaimana mungkin aku tega membiarkanmu membawa semua bungkusan itu sendiri ?"

"Ah… arigatou sudah membantuku, tapi apa tidak merepotkanmu ne 'Suke ?"

"Hn… kau memanggilku apa tadi Dobe ?"

"Aku tadi memanggilmu 'Su- eh Sasuke maksudku"

"Hn… panggil saja seperti yang kau suka, Dobe"

"Ha'i"

"Ini mau di bawa kemana ?"

"Ikuti saja, aku yakin nanti kau pasti menyukainya"

Dan Naruto mulai mengayuh sepedanya dengan di ikuti Sasuke tepat di belakangnya, namun karena risih dengan pandangan memuja dari para gadis yang melihatnya Sasuke mengayuh sepedanya agar berjalan beriringan dengan Naruto serta sesekali melakukan skinship membuat yang di sentuh merunduk malu dan para gadis mendesah kecewa.

Setelah beberapa menit mengayuh sepedanya tiba – tiba salah satu dari kedua pemuda itu berhenti mendadak membuat pemuda berambut gelap juga ikut berhenti, ia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung melihat pemuda berambut pirang yang berhenti tepat di depan sebuah tempat yang ia yakini sebagai tempat menampung manusia tanpa orang tua.

"Ah…. 'Suke kita masuk dulu ne ?"

"Hn"

Belum sempat mereka memasuki panti asuhan itu, suara teriakan dari anak – anak memanggil nama sang pemuda pirang.

"Naruto-nii, hari ini membawa apa ?"

"Hahaha… sabar ne ? kita masuk dulu, nanti Nii-san bagikan dengan rata jadi jangan berebutan"

"Nii-san, dia siapa ?"

"Ah… dia senpai nii-san, tapi tolong jangan mengganggunya ne ?"

Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Naruto anak kecil itu berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada, ia mulai memperhatikan sosok pemuda di hadapannya dengan mata yang memicing tajam membuat pemuda yang di perhatikan mulai tidak nyaman.

"Ne, nii-san ! nama nii-san siapa ? apakah nama nii-san Sasuke ?"

"Hn…"

"Wah… ternyata benar Sasuke-nii sangat tampan, pantas saja Naru-nii….."

"Yaakk… hentikan Konohamaru, bukankah itu rahasia ? jadi jangan bilang-bilang"

"Hahaha Naru-nii, wajahmu merah sekali seperti tomat busuk"

"Kau….."

Naruto langsung berlari mengejar Konohamaru menutupi rasa malunya meninggalkan pemuda tampan bermarga Uchiha itu sendirian, tanpa menyadari jika pemuda itu menatapnya dengan seringai andalannya membuat anak-anak di sekitarnya mundur teratur.

' _Ho ? begitukah ? manis sekali malaikat pirangku. Dan aku pastikan kau akan dengan mudah ku hancurkan'_

 **End, or Tbc ?**

Yuhu… rencana 'Suke GATOT a.k.a Gagal Total, sayang banget tuh salah perkiraan Naruto itu gak **Gluttony=Rakus** sama makanan… tumben ? HOHOHO

Gomen kalo lumayan lama pake banget lanjutin nih epep, padahal hasilnya jelek gini ?#nunjukkeatas

Smoga gak ngecewain yang udah follow and fav, Maaf gak bisa balesin review kalian smua..

Thank's yang udah dukung juga termasuk Siders,, di tunggu reviewnya ne ?#bow

 **RnR**


End file.
